digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Tamers Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Henry Wong and Terriermon Ai, Mako and Impmon Jeri Katou and Leomon Kazu Shioda and Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon Suzie Wong and Lopmon Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Minami Uehara and Seasarmon Alice McCoy and Dobermon Hypnos Monster Makers Other Humans Matsuki family Takehiro and Yoshie Matsuki and are Takato's parents. Their ages are 41 and 35 respectively.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/cast.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Characters, Cast Credits] They are bakers and own the Matsuki Bakery. Wataru Urazoe is Takato and Kai's grandfather. He lives in Okinawa. He believes is a dog. Wong family Mayumi Wong ＜柳瀬＞ 麻由美|Rī Mayumi}} is Henry and Suzie's mother. She is 42. Rinchei Wong |Rī Rinchei}} is Henry and Suzie's older brother. He is 17. Jaarin Wong |Rī Jaarin}} is Henry and Suzie's older sister. She is 15. Nonaka family Rumiko Nonaka is Rika's mother. She is 28, and a model. She had Rika at age 18.Unidentified publication. Seiko Hata is Rika's grandmother. She is 49. Rika's father Rika's father. He is divorced from Rumiko, and Rika doesn't get to see him much. Katou family Tadashi Katou is Jeri's father. He owns a tavern in Shibuya. His age is 46.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/24.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 24] Jeri's mother Jeri's mother, the original Mrs. Katou, died when Jeri was still very young. Shizue Katou is Jeri's stepmother and Masahiko's mother. She is 33. Masahiko Katou is Jeri's half-brother. He is 3. Shioda family and are Kazu's parents. Their ages are 38 and 39 respectively.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/44.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 41] Kitagawa family and are Kenta's parents. Their ages are 48 and 43 respectively. Uehara family Takehito Uehara is Minami's father. He is the creator of the V-Pet. Mei is Minami Uehara's dog. Yodobashi Elementary Nami Asaji Seiji Kurosawa is the principal of Yodobashi Elementary School. Toshiaki Mori is the homeroom teacher of Yodobashi Elementary School's class 5-1. Mr.Iwamoto Tadashi Nakabayashi is a member of 5-2 class. Taizou Aoyama is a member of 5-2 class. Yuuji Terayama is a member of 5-2 class. Jeremy Jeremy'Unnamed in the Japanese version. is Takato Matsuki's classmate. Ayaka Itou is a 10-year-old[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/51.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 51] schoolfriend of Jeri. Miki Nakajima is a 10-year-old schoolfriend of Jeri. Rikkun's family and his mother. They are walking in the city when Rikkun sees . Takato tells him Guilmon is his original creation. Rikkun finds it cool and the two then continue walking their way. Chou Sugai Sugai is Rumiko Nonaka's agent. Cocoa Cocoa is a cameraman. He takes some pictures of Rika for a camera test, but is pushed by the girl after she decides to leave. Mizaki is a reporter. Mizaki is a woman with fair skin, short brown hair, and black eyes. She wears red lipstick as makeup, a brown jacket, and a blue band with a yellow "NEWS" on the right sleeve. On February, 2002, she is covering the D-Reaper's attacks to West Shinjuku. At east side of the Shinjuku Train Station, she tells the audience that the red mass keeps growing, and has pushed back the military forces and covered half the tracks in the station. She also comments about the heat around the red mass. Later, at the deck in South Shinjuku, she is continues the coverage, but is interrupted by an explosion. Tetsuo Uchiharato is a professor at Miscatonic University. Uchiharato is a middle-aged man with lightly tanned skin, chin-length gray hair, and black eyes. He wears gray glasses, a white shirt, a brown tie, and a gray sweater. On February, 2002, he is interviewed on TV. He tells the audience that it's through the Hypnos system that the red mass appeared. He also explains that and the red mass aren't natural occurences, and have been able to materialize in the Real World due to Hypnos, and states that it would take a miracle to end the crisis. He explains that the Digimon have been able to appear in the physical world by taking on a "pseudo-living" body, and also concludes that the red mass is somehow related to them. Other Digimon Millenniummon Calumon Twelve Devas Digimon Sovereigns Omnimon Omnimon is a guardian of the Network. Omnimon chases through the Network and defeats him, but he reformats himself as and after a brief struggle with the Mega, he escapes to the Human World. Later, while Takato, , Kai, and battle Mephistomon's minions in Okinawa, Omnimon transports Henry, Rika, , and through the Network to Mephistomon's lair, destroying several of the demon's minions along the way. He leaves the "DigiDestined" at the site, admitting that he is unable to leave the Network and cannot do any more to help. Bio-Emerged Digimon Goblimon/Fugamon When a Goblimon Bio-Emerged into the real world, it found itself immediately confronted by Rika and Renamon. The Goblinmon was not much of a match for Renamon, but still continued to fight. When the nearby Calumon’s powers activated, the Goblinmon Digivolved into a Fugamon, it attacked fairly blindly, smashing anything in it’s way as it tried to get to Renamon, who knocked it down with a volley of kicks and punches, then destroyed it with her Diamond Storm attack and absorbed it’s data. Gorillamon The powerful Gorillamon was an opponent faced by Terriermon in the Digimon video game, before either of them Bio-Emerged into the real word. Gorillamon destroyed a Numemon, a Vegiemon and a Monochromon, before Terriermon Digivolved into Gargomon, and saw him off. Some time later, Gorillamon Bio-Emerged into the real world. The Digital Field his presence created directly pursued Terriermon and Henry, before trapping them in a construction site, and then Gorillamon himself materialised, to face them, along with Takato and Guilmon, in battle, seeking revenge for his defeat. Henry was not willing to let Terriermon fight and demanded Gorillamon return to the Digital World, but he paid no heed, as he fought with Guilmon and Terriermon. Henry refused to let Terriermon Digivolve again, and instead, slashed a Training Grips Modify Card, which Terriermon used to bind Gorillamon. Terriermon was then able to fire his Bunny Blast into Gorillamon’s cannon, causing an explosion which destroyed him. Henry told Terriermon not to absorb his data, in the hopes it would return to the other side. Vilemon Vilemon Bio-Emerged into the real world on the soccer field of Takato’s school, where Guilmon and Calumon had been designing their own game. Vilemon proved to them that he was tougher than his small size made them believe, sending them running with his attacks. Takato, Henry and Terriermon soon arrived on the scene, and used Hyper Wing and Speed Modify Cards to improve their chances. As Vilemon powered up another Demon Dart, Takato struggled to pick a new card – but then, Rika and Renamon appeared, and Vilemon turned on them. Rika slashed a Clone Modify Card, tricking Vilemon into attacking a Renamon duplicate. The real Renamon then destroyed Vilemon with her Diamond Storm, and absorbed his data. Allomon A ferocious dinosaur Digimon who Bio-Emerged into the real world, Allomon quickly found himself confronted by Rika and Renamon. Rika countered his Dino Burst attack by Digi-Modifying Renamon with a Frozen Wind Modify Card, but Allomon’s attack proved more powerful. With Renamon down, he seemed to be the victor, until Guilmon and Terriermon jumped in to distract Allomon. Renamon recovered quickly, and apparently offended that she’d been saved, told Guilmon and Terriermon to stay out of her way, as she froze Allomon solid, and then destroyed him with her Diamond Storm attack and loaded his data. Dokugumon When a Dokugumon Bio-Emerged into the real world, it was immediately confronted by Rika and Renamon. She bound them both with her Poison Thread, but Renamon was able to free Rika with her Diamond Storm, and she slashed a Snimon Modify Card, giving Renamon his Twin Sickles, enabling her to free herself. The Dokugumon then caught Renamon in her mouth and tossed her aside, turning her Venom Blast on Rika. Renamon leapt in the way and took the attack for her, then collapsed. But when Rika pleaded for her not to leave her, Calumon appeared, and his powers activated, allowing Renamon to become Kyubimon for the first time. Kyubimon then set Dokugumon’s web aflame, and destroyed her with her Dragon Wheel attack, absorbing her data. Devidramon While wandering in the park after scaring some humans, Impmon came across a Devidramon, who was still within a Digital Field, in the process of Bio-Emerging. As Impmon teased it, it emerged from the field, and flew over the city, seeking an opponent. Upon seeing Guilmon, he attacked him – Takato slashed several Modify Cards, but Guilmon was ultimately no match for Devidramon. As Devidramon pinned him, Takato called out to him, apologising for being mad at him before. Calumon floated onto the scene, and his powers activated, causing Guilmon to Digivolve into Growlmon. The battle that followed was fierce, with Devidramon flying Growlmon into the air and dropping him, but Growlmon then destroyed Devidramon with his Pyro Blaster and absorbed his data. IceDevimon IceDevimon is a serial killer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to destroy IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Musyamon A Musyamon was among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame them. Later, another Musyamon’s attempts to Bio-Emerge into the real world were at first thwarted by Hypnos’s Yuggoth program, but upon his second attempt, he destroyed Yuggoth and appeared on Earth by the Shinjuku Guard Rail. After terrorising motorists, he was confronted by Takato and Guilmon; Takato attempted to re-use a Modify Card combo he had previously employed to defeat IceDevimon, but the tactic failed. Henry, meanwhile, was unwilling to let Terriermon fight, but when a little girl chased her balloon into the Digital Field, and Musyamon prepared to kill her, Henry realised that some battles must be fought, and allowed Terriermon to Digivolve into Gargomon to protect her. Gargomon dealt Musyamon a point-blank blast of Gargo Laser, destroying him, and then absorbed his data. Flybeemon A trio of Flybeemon Bio-Emerged into a baseball field in Shinjuku park, but were immediately confronted by Renamon. She destroyed one with ease, but was then hit by the stinger of another, weakening her, to then be hit by a double Lightning Sting. As the two Flybeemon closed in on her, she leapt past them, and destroyed them with her Diamond Storm, absorbing their data. Harpymon When the screeching Harpymon Bio-Emerged into the real world, she was confronted by Renamon, who was trying to prove her own power alone. Takato, Henry and their Digimon soon arrived, but were kept out of the battle, until Rika finally showed up. Renamon pounded Harpymon down without Rika’s aid, but as she reflected on the purpose of it all, Harpymon awoke and blasted her with a Wind Seeker. As she tried to claw Renamon, Rika did the best she could, and stabbed her with a pointed stick, causing Harpymon to turn on her. Renamon became Kyubimon and quickly destroyed Harpymon with her Fox Tail Inferno attack, but did not absorb her data, realising that her bond with Rika was all she needed. DarkLizardmon When a DarkLizardmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, she was attacked by Takato and Guilmon, and defeated. Then, suddenly, Hypnos helicopters appeared, and DarkLizardmon was incapacitated by gas bombs, even as she begged Takato to make her stronger. Yamaki took DarkLizardmon back to the Hypnos headquarters, where she was experimented upon, as they tried to learn more about Digimon. The subsequent data scan inflicted upon her dissipated her data, which was then destroyed. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon Locomon/GranLocomon and Parasimon Locomon bio-emerges in the Real World. It hurtles along Tokyo's train tracks, creating a rift to the at Ichigaya station. Hypnos and the Tamers work together to try and stop Locomon. initially attempts to hold back the train, but fails and reverts to Guilmon. He then goes to get help from the other Tamers while , Rika and sneak aboard. Once aboard, Rika attempts to attack Locomon's furnace, but is in turn attacked by Parasimon. , while riding Behemoth, also attacks Locomon, but hardly fazes him. At this point, Rika returns to the others and attacks them. It is soon revealed that she is being controlled by Parasimon, and that Parasimon is also responsible for taking over Locomon and sending him through Tokyo. The other Tamers catch up to Locomon and return Guilmon, who immediately frees Rika from Parasimon's control. Parasimon forces Locomon to digivolve to GranLocomon, and then attacks Takato and Guilmon, who biomerge and destroy him. However, Parasimon is able to send a signal into the rift before he disappears — this signal allows many other Parasimon to bio-emerge, and they begin destroying the city. The Tamers and their Digimon enter into pitched battle with the Parasimon horde, but are overwhelmed until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, flies into the rift, and uses his Crimson Light technique to obliterate the entire swarm. Afterwards, GranLocomon reverts to Locomon and returns to the Digital World. Digital World Digimon Omnimon Meramon Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered after arriving in the Digital World. He attacked them, thinking them enemies, but when Leomon beat him down with his Fist of the Beast King, he apologised and told them how much he wished he could go to the real world. During the night, the kids narrowly escaped a Jagamon stampede, but Meramon was not so lucky, being crushed to death after firing upon them. Renamon rationed that he had been trying to take over their territory. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker in Meramon’s memory. Jijimon and Babamon Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up transported outside a house in a valley with strong winds. The residents of the house ended up being Babamon and her husband Jijimon, who fought with each other because they were bored. They were happy to have guests and gave the children and Digimon dinner. When Kazu and Kenta asked for them to be their partners they got it confused: They thought that they were supposed to be the Tamers and so they tamed Kazu and Kenta until Renamon ended their roughhousing by hurtling them down a flight of stairs. When Rika and the others left Jijimon and Babamon went back to fighting each other for entertainment. Later on when Calumon released his Shining Digivolution power, Jijimon and Babamon appeared with the other Mega level Digimon that gathered to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. Chuchidarumon Takato, , Henry, , Jeri and came across a Chuchidarumon village in the barren desert, which was constantly attacked by an evil called Behemoth. When Behemoth appeared again, Leomon rescued a young Chuchidarumon and thus the other Chuchidarumon welcomed them happily. An older Chuchidarumon also explained to them that they are in the "forgotten village of discarded data", which (as well as the Chuchidarumon) was created by useless data. When Behemoth again attacked, Guilmon knocked off its possessed pilot (a MetalKoromon) but ended up being possessed too. Leomon broke its control on Guilmon and the motorcycle fell into a lava pit, only for it to re-emerge with as its driver on it. Later all the Chuchidarumon are exposed to 's Light of Digivolution. MetalKoromon MetalKoromon was the rider of the Behemoth motorcycle when it attacked the Chuchidarumon village, its mind having been taken over by the machine. When Guilmon unwittingly jumped into the driver’s seat, MetalKoromon was knocked off, and explained to the others how the bike took over minds. Leomon subsequently freed Guilmon, and the bike became partnered with Beelzemon. Clockmon Clockmon inhabits the clockwork cloud plain of the Digital World, and hangs around Hagurumon. When Kazu, Kenta, Rika and Renamon found themselves on this plain, Clockmon shouted a warned that came too late, as Rika accidentally freed Megadramon from his prison. When Renamon went up against him, Clockmon and Hagurumon were very excited to discover she had been to the real world. When Kyubimon failed to bring Megadramon down, Ryo, the legendary Tamer, and his partner, Cyberdramon, arrived to defeat him, as Clockmon and Hagurumon heaped praise upon him. Later, when Calumon released the power of the Shining Digivolution, Clockmon and Hagurumon were among those who were exposed to it. Hagurumon Hagurumon inhabits the clockwork cloud plain of the Digital World, along with Clockmon. When Kazu, Kenta, Rika and Renamon found themselves on this plain, Rika accidentally freed Megadramon from his prison, and when Renamon went up against him, Hagurumon and Clockmon were very excited to discover she had been to the real world. Renamon became Kyubimon, and Hagurumon expressed his own desire to Digivolve, before Megadramon deflected Kyubimon’s Fox Tail Inferno, causing a blast to strike Hagurumon and knock one of his gears out. Cyberdramon and Ryo then appeared, and Cyberdramon defeated Megadramon. Ryo then replaced Hagurumon’s lost gear, and he and Clockmon heaped praise upon the “legendary Tamer.” Hagurumon wondered if one day he would ever go to the real world and get a Tamer. Later, when Calumon released the power of the Shining Digivolution, Hagurumon and Clockmon were among those who were exposed to it. Orochimon A long time ago, Orochimon fell to another level of the Digital World and has enslaved a Gekomon and Otamamon village forcing them to make milkshakes for him (in the Japanese version it is sake). Some time later, Andromon continuously tries to defeat Orochimon, but is unsuccessful, and Jeri ends up being kidnapped by Orochimon to make milkshakes (or saké, in the Japanese version). Orochimon is ultimately destroyed by Leomon when Jeri uses a LadyDevimon Digi-Modify card. Gekomon Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Leomon came across a small village of Gekomon who had been dominated by Orochimon, and forced to mix drinks for him. Andromon was determined to defeated Orochimon, but the Gekomon didn’t want to fight. Andromon battled him on his own, but each time he did so he only wound up damaging the village – so when the group brought the injured Andromon to the village, the head Gekomon was considerably displeased, but was eventually convinced into letting the kids use some of the data packets from the drinks to heal him. He De-Digivolved into Guardromon, who then convinced the Gekomon to help them defeat Orochimon, by letting them hide in the drinks barrels as they were delivered to Orochimon’s island. Leomon then destroyed Orochimon, and the Gekomon were free to sing again. When Calumon later released the light of the Shining Digivolution, this group of Gekomon were seen being exposed to it. Divermon After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato, Henry and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who ran away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks, and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologised, and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes Ark/Grani Behemoth Crossovers ''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer'' ''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley'' Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers